Salza (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 8 Salza (also known as Sauzer, Souther, and Thousar) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *"Super Guerriers" Coffret No. 25 *Release date: 1996 The first Salza model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). This series was later re-released by Irwin Toy although the set that initially included Salza was not a part of the re-releases, which meant that AB's release is the only one for the Salza figurines. Others included in this mini figurine set were Super Saiyan Gohan in Great Saiyaman outfit, Kibitoshin, Mercenary Tao, Kid Gohan, and Chi-Chi. *"Super Guerriers" Figure Case *Release date: 1996 Salza's original model was re-released in this bundle by AB. The figurines were packaged in a large bundle as a box set with randomized “Super Guerriers” in the series and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. Unlike many of the other figurines that were also released by AB Groupe, this miniature Salza was never re-released by Irwin Toy in its initial “The Saga Continues” series. Among the mini-figures that came alongside this Salza were equally rare figurines of Chiaotzu, Mercenary Tao, Android 15, Chi-Chi, Kibito Kai, Yamcha, Super Saiyan Gohan (Great Saiyaman outfit), Bulma holding Baby Trunks, Lucifer, Ran Ran, and Kid Gohan, whom were also never re-released by Irwin Toy. Bandai *Part 10 Keshi Set *Release date: 1991 This miniature Part 10 Keshi set was released in 1991 and has included a few of the characters from the Cooler's Revenge movie and the Lord Slug movie. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Salza, Neiz, Dore, Cooler, Icarus, Lord Slug, Kid Gohan with sword, Goku with wedding clothes, Chi-Chi with wedding clothes, Goku collecting energy, Kid Gohan, and one more character for a total of 12 pieces. *Micro Keshi Set *Release date: Unknown This miniature Keshi set is an even smaller variant of the Keshi series. It has included a few of the characters from the Cooler's Revenge movie, including Salza, Neiz, and Dore. Salza is seen with his feet spread apart and his hands tightly gripped. The detail is exquisite for such a miniature piece. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Kurosu Part 3 *Release date: 1991 In the 90’s, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Salza appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with his hands to his sides. This specific piece is seen wearing battle armor with the one-sided shoulder board, as they are all able to snap onto the base figurines. Pieces included in this Part 3 set are Salza, Neiz, Dore, Cooler, Cooler in his transformed state, Super Saiyan Goku, Frieza in his second form, and Frieza in his third form. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Scouter Part 2 *Release date: 1990's In the 90’s, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Salza appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with his hands in a chopping motion as he maintains a battle ready posture. Pieces included in this Scouter Part 2 Keshi set are Neiz, Dore, Salza, Cooler in his transformed state, Turles, Garlic Jr., Bardock, Captain Ginyu, Super Saiyan Goku, and Frieza pumped up in his final form for a total of 10 pieces. *HG Collection Series 21 *Release date: 2009 Released in 2009 is Bandai’s 21st addition to their HG Collection series. Part 21 has a nice variety of characters that have been added to the previous slew released by Bandai in their ever-popular HG Collection. Salza is included in this set and is seen in his stylish stance, positioned to go along with the devastating “Cooler’s Armored Squadron” scenes, where he poses beside his comrades Neiz and Dore. The figurine’s facial expression is that of screaming, of course, due to his announcing his rank as one of Cooler’s Armored Squadron prior to attacking his enemies. Pieces included in this set, other than Salza, are Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Piccolo, Broly, and two versions of Master Roshi (one color version and one gold/bronze variant). Model Kits *Statue Model Kit Series *Release date: 2011 A stand-alone statue likely released in 2011 portrays Salza standing with his one-sided armor and in an arms-crossed position. There is heavy detail on his face and hair as well as the legs and the initial position. The hairstyle on this statue is also very outstanding in terms of design and implementation, standing out in terms of extremely heavy impression on every single strand as well as perfecting the initial style as seen in the movie. The intriguing quality of the construct isn’t the only differentiating factor of this piece as he is listed as “Souther” rather than “Salza” on his base as this may be another variant of his name. Also, the symbol for Cooler's Armored Squadron appears on his base. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise